1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable, and more particularly to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) Type-C cable.
2. Description of Related Arts
USB Type-C Cable and Connector Specification Revision 1.0, published on Aug. 11, 2014, illustrates a high speed cable comprising a plurality of first wires (for USB 2.0 signaling, SBU1, SBU2, CC, power return, and Vconn), an inner shielding layer enclosing the first wires, a plurality of coaxial wires (differential pairs) for high speed signaling arranged at an outer side of the inner shielding, and a power wire disposed between the coaxial wires.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0079714, published to Wu et al. on Mar. 17, 2016, discloses a cable comprising a plurality of coaxial wires having a similar structure as the high speed cable of the USB Type-C Cable Specification Revision 1.0. Low frequency cross talk between the first wires for SBU1, SBU2 and first wire for CC, and between the first wires for SBU1, SBU2 and the first wire for USB 2.0 need be reduced.
An improved USB Type-C cable is desired to offer advantages over the related art.